


The early cat catches the bug.

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, and maybe violence, felix is adrien's relative, im sorry, later may have some kissing, lets die, poor adrien also, poor felix, so much sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Felix finds out plagg left him for adrien, he is very upset.</p><p>he knows who marinette is, she knows who he is(was) so when marinette is found talking to adrien, felix is outraged by jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The early cat catches the bug.

"Adrien? Adrien, im here to pick you up!" Felix scans the area.

"There you are, adrie-"

marinette stares at felix, and he is to shocked to move.

"Hello.... kitten."

"Do you two know each other?"

Adrien is slightly confused... after all felix is only a year or two older than them.

"B-bugga- I mean mari?"

"h-hey... felix"

'whats going on you two?!"

"if you two are done I need to get adrien home, it was nice seeing you, Mari."

"okay then.. felie-cat"

the two boys get in the car, and marinette sits on the bench.

"What was that about?! how do you know marinette?!"

"Its a long story."

"Why wont you just answer me?!"

"not right now."

"Why not?!!!"

"BECAUSE! I LOVED HER AND SHE DIDN'T FEEL THE SAME!!!!!"

adrien is silent. he has no idea what to say.

"when... when did that happen.... your the only one who knows my secret... did you tell her?!"

"no."

"Still, how do you know her?!"

"Adrien, please."

"No! HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?!"

"stop. NOW."

"No! Answer me!!!!"

"BECAUSE I WAS FREAKING CHAT NOIR! AND CHAT ALWAYS FALLS FOR LADYBUG!"

"w-what do... you mean?"

"Don't you get it?! you've been her partner for 2-3 years and still don't know who she is?!"

"no!! I DON'T!!! she wont tell me!!!!! she said it will only hurt me!"

"Thats partially my fault..."

"whats this have to do with Marinette anyway?!"

"wow. you really are ignorant."

Adrien clenches his fist. he knew everyone, EVERYONE had a crush on Marinette, but Felix too?"

"did you two.... ever date?"

"once... but she met you. then she fell in love with you. YOU!"

"W-what?! Mari doesn't like me... besides.... i like ladybug."

"you know damn well thats a lie!"

"no! its not!"

"Ladybug is just her true self covered by a mask! you fell in love with the mask! not her!!!"

"What would you know felix?!"

"I know that I loved her too.... and she told me i didn't love her, I loved the mask!!!"


End file.
